<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh how Kenzi wished she had a Guide to Growing Valkyries right about now by Nadiahilkerfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076348">Oh how Kenzi wished she had a Guide to Growing Valkyries right about now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan'>Nadiahilkerfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Kenzi and Lil T [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost Girl (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Always, Cramps, First Period, I Tried, Period Typical Attitudes, but i did it, but this is like the on subject I kinda suck at, considering I’m a Trans dude, hope I didn’t make anyone uncomfortable or something, i think, sorry - Freeform, think I portrayed stuff well, this is kinda short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi should have predicted this,<br/>Really, she should have known.<br/>But now, as an Obviously freaked out Pre-teen wonders if she’s dying, she fully understands that she wasn’t prepared at all to give this speech to her just yet.</p><p>Aka. </p><p>Baby tamsins not so little anymore, and Gets her Valkyrie period. </p><p>Kenzi, being the Mom in the scenario, reluctantly comes to terms with her having to explain what the hell is going on with her little Tamtams body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenzi &amp; Tamsin (Lost Girl)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Kenzi and Lil T [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh how Kenzi wished she had a Guide to Growing Valkyries right about now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandotakugirl/gifts">Multifandotakugirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Tamsin is now, I’m guessing 12? Aka, X files Tamsin)</p><p>Prompted by Multifandotakugirl</p><p> </p><p>YO GUYS</p><p>PROMPTS WELCOMED AND KINDA REQUIRED FOR ME TO CONTINUE </p><p>Werly ur next</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She promised in the beginning her morning was going great. It was the most normal of mornings she has ever had!</p><p>Kenzi had gotten up, Albeit tiredly, and headed downstairs to make a strong cup of coffee.</p><p>She also managed to make some Toast and eggs without burning anything.</p><p>Happy and content with her meal, the human had sat down and started to eat in peace. Enjoying the silence and nice Morning it was. </p><p> </p><p>“MOMMMZZZ!!!!!” She heard a preteen Tamsin scream at the top of her lungs.</p><p>She sighed heavily, of course, all good things must come to an end.</p><p>But she did promise her day started out normal, never said anything on how it ended.</p><p>Setting her food down she yelled a “COMING TAMTAM!” Before climbing up the rickety steps.</p><p>She stepped into the Valkyries room, nudging the door open with her foot.</p><p>“Tammerz? You in here?” She called out lightly.</p><p>“I’m in here.” A voice echoed vaguely from the bathroom.</p><p>That should have been a big enough warning that something was wrong. At least in Kenzi’s book. </p><p>But being the Gullible Mom(Z) she was, the human headed towards the voice with no fear.</p><p>“Hey Tammy, I’m coming near, so if you need some sort of privacy alert, this is as good as your getting.” Kenzi Warned, on the realistic terms that their bathroom didn’t really have walls. Or a door. Or literally any privacy. </p><p>Their was just an unspoken path to be no where near the open concept space if someone was occupying it. </p><p>“Momz?” The Valkyrie replied, her voice wavering in what seemed to be a question.</p><p>The human froze, not knowing wether to continue or not.</p><p>“Momz I think I’m dying?” Tamsin continued, obvious panic laced in her words.</p><p>This was probably a pretty good second warning if she ever saw one, but considering she was a Momz now and didn’t remember basic social cues, she only felt spurred on by this, and headed in the bathroom, a hand clasped loosely over her eyes.<br/>
Just so she could see where she was going, and not any details just in case the Valkyrie was not fully aware of what beckoning her meant.</p><p>“Baby? Hey? You ok T?” Kenzi questioned again.</p><p>She heard the girl whimper, and immediately knew something was up. </p><p>“Lil T. I promise I won’t look or anything if you don’t want me too. But you gotta tell me what’s wrong?” She pleaded. Damn these new Motherly instincts, putting child before all warnings and feelings of uncomfort.</p><p>“I-I... I think I’m bleeding out... slowly.” Tamsin managed to say. Her voice sounding mortified and horrified simultaneously.</p><p>“Tamsin, Wha? Bleeding ou—<br/>
oh...you mean.... OH WAIT. OH DAMN.” Kenzi finally realized what was going on. </p><p>And immediately felt terrified by the entire subject.</p><p>Kenzi should have predicted this,<br/>
Really, she should have known.<br/>
But now, as an Obviously freaked out Pre-teen wonders if she’s dying, she fully understands that she wasn’t prepared at all to give this speech to her just yet.</p><p>“Ok, Tamsin, are you, Ahem, clothed?” She gulped uneasily, hand still over her eyes.</p><p>“Y-yeah. I’m good. M-Momz what’s happening to me?” The Fae started to grow a little hysteric.</p><p>Kenzi finally removed her hand, taking the scene in front of her with clenched teeth. </p><p>Tamsin was clothed, but sitting on the closed toilet seat, and in the sink, was a pair of slightly bloody underwear.</p><p>Oh boi. </p><p>This was really happening.</p><p>Oh boi.</p><p>Come on Kenz. You can do this! She tried to pep herself up for this. </p><p>It was Tamsins look of utter cluelessness that finally made the human force herself over her uncomfortably energy for this subject.</p><p>She took the Valkyries hands in hers.</p><p>“Hey baby, hey. This is completely normal. You are not dying.” </p><p>“R-Really???” The girl whimpered. Hopeful, and confused.</p><p>“Yeah. I promise. This happens to everyone. Including me. It’s all apart of being a girl and growing up.” Kenzi assured. </p><p>The Valkyrie nodded.</p><p>“Now. I can’t be as efficient giving this talk to you. As I’m just a human, and Your a Valkyrie. Now Valkyries may look a lot like humans. But their insides are slightly different. So I don’t know to detail. But I can explain the basics. And I am here for you through the entire thing T.” The human promised.</p><p>“O-ok.”</p><p>And so Kenzi explained the basics.<br/>
When over some warnings, some talks.</p><p>The basics.</p><p>She even showed her how to use a pad and all that.</p><p>In the end. She was Advill’D up. Snuggled up on the couch, with a  bowl of popcorn, and JUMBO cup of hot chocolate. To crush all cravings and not let her gain like 20 some pounds in the process.</p><p>“So Lil T,” Kenzi asked, plopping down on the couch with her girl, “what you wanna binge?” </p><p>“X filessssss.” Came the low groan.</p><p>Kanzi smiled sympathetically, ruffling the blondes hair, “Sorry kid. I hate it when ur intestines decide to have a Zumba class. But X files! Coming right up!”</p><p>She switched the channel till it was on their beloved show, before scooting close to her Lil T.</p><p>“Hey Tammerz.” Kenzi called, patting her lap with her hands, “Come rest ur head on mommas lap! Snuggling is a Number 1 key tactic on how to hurt less.” </p><p>Tamsin begrudgingly complied. Wiggling into Kenzie’s motherly embrace and breathing in her scent. </p><p>Having a Momz to take care of her like this was unheard of. And this was something she would truly never forget.</p><p>“Thanks Momz...For everything.” The Blonde whispered.</p><p>Stroking the girls forehead, Kenzi Nodded, </p><p>“Of course Tammy, I love u so much. You are so precious.”</p><p>“Love you too Momz.”</p><p>And so the two then proceeded to guzzle Hot chocolate, and watch the X files like a badass duo they were!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eh? How was it</p><p>I tried </p><p>Much love</p><p>Prompt me 💗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>